Misconstrued
by bmrdbgt
Summary: Continuation of Mistaken Identity: Her world had turned upside down since the day Vega, Princess of all Saiyans finally up rose against Frieza and escaped to Earth. Her child is six years old, growing stronger day by day. Unbeknownst to her Nappa has betrayed her and now makes his way to Earth to lure the Saiyan Princess into Frieza's Clutches once again!
1. Frieza!

Misconstrued

Summary: Her world had turned upside down since the day Vega, Princess of all Saiyans finally up rose against Frieza and escaped to Earth. Though now her child is six years old, growing stronger day by day, she wonders if she'll ever be able to defeat the evil tyrant. Unbeknownst to her Nappa has betrayed her and the Saiyan race to save his own life, and now makes his way to lure the Saiyan Princess out into the open for Frieza to grab hold once again.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Frieza?!

Each and every morning was spent like clockwork. At sunrise they ate, consuming a full meal before they journeyed outside for a long and arduous flight around the world five times, before they land on the outskirts of a deserted island where they swim around in shark infested waters until their legs burned and their lungs grew weary from holding deep breaths. Finally they would battle, fist-to-fist, leg-to-leg, heart to heart, until a winner was clearly won amongst them, which normally ended up being the elder of the two warriors, and the female in the relationship.

"This isn't fair, Xena, you ALWAYS win." Gohan fell flat on his butt his face bruised and his body ragged from exertion. "What's the difference in the year that makes you better than me?"

"Unlike yours, my mother encourages brutality in training. She makes sure my skin is tough as nails." Xena smirked wringing out the water from her long black hair before pushing it over her shoulder. The water made the spikes flatten out but it didn't take away from the thick rich texture of it. She had a baby's face, but the eyes of a true warrior, deep rich and black like her mother. Her lips curved into a proud smirk and she holds out her hand for the boy to take.

Gohan narrowed his eyes at it. Xena was much like her mother, proud, strong, and arrogant, and didn't really care to help. He hesitated before taking her hand. He felt her squeeze it, but instead of pulling him up she flung him up into the air. Gohan squealed and screamed as he was sent sky high, the feel of the clouds against his face, his lungs tightening from the lack of oxygen.

Xena waited patiently for him to fall back down before catching him in her arms and setting him down on his feet. "When you asked me to train you, Gohan, I expected better of you. " She then proceeds to walk to a palm tree to collect cocoanuts for their snack. "If you want to beat me that badly you shouldn't just rely on my teachings. You should train on your own, challenge yourself longer, harder, fight with your own style so I'm not always able to predict your movements."

For being a girl of only 6 years she had the vocabulary of a third year college graduate. She'd been living with her Aunt Bulma long enough to quickly pick up words and sentences as well as their meanings with little to no trouble. In fact, she made a note to do so.

"I guess you do have a point. Do you think Mr. Piccolo would train me some? He's the one that taught me and my father to fly after all, since your mom wouldn't do it." Gohan broke the fruit apart and drank the milk inside before munching the moist pulp.

"My mother is trying to become a super Saiyan. She doesn't have time to do frivolous things such as teach you the basics you should have already been born with. The only reason she taught me is because I'm her daughter, but she merely showed me the basics, and then I was left to figure everything else out myself. She spars with me at night, beats the crap out of me, and then expects me to figure out what to do from there. I rely on my Saiyan strength alone and you should too."

Gohan sighed as he listened to his cousin rant as he munched on his fruit. He liked her, respected her, but damn if she didn't like to rant. She was a lot like her mother that way, always praising her own talents and barely mouthing an "okay" to his own. "I should get going, my mom's got to be wondering where I've been for the past couple of hours."

"You want to talk about annoying mother's you should save some of that for your own. Your mom is a shrew." She said calmly as she dug into her own fruit. She eyed her cousin with a steel eye. He had the look of his father. Young and vibrant

"Hey I'll take the insults but leave my mother out of it okay? I know she's mouthy and grumpy but she means well. Least she kisses my boo-boos where your mother just gives you more."

"My mother's trying to teach me not to be a pansy." Although it was hard to deny that she'd longed for a little more affection, but Xena was old enough now to see the underlying kindness of her mother's actions. It made her respect Vega all the more. Besides she had enough fussing and what not from Bulma, she didn't need more.

She went to take another bite out of her fruit and paused her senses going mad as she sensed a power level approaching and her head darted up to the sky. "Gohan do you sense that?"

"Yeah! That level is huge! I wonder who it is!" Gohan looked around trying to pinpoint the figure… then he spotted a glimmer in the sky and his eyes widen. "Xena, look at that! It's coming out of the sky!"

"It's a spaceship," Xena's heart suddenly jumped into her throat, fearing it might be Frieza… but then she calmed. No, it was too small a power to be Frieza. Her mother was twice as strong as the one she felt, and though she knew her mother was powerful, she knew Frieza to be ten times her. The space pod shot down to Earth and crashed onto the island opposite them creating massive waves and ripples along the ocean coastline.

"Shall we go find out who our visitor is?" Suddenly intrigued instead of frightened now, Xena launched herself into the air heading straight for the crash. Gohan stammered and hesitated then gripped his fists and took off after her.

"Wait for me!"

Back at Capsule Corps Vega had just pulled herself from the gravity room and was wiping away the sweat as she entered the large garden area that served as the tea room. Dr, and Mrs. Briefs were already enjoying their munchies and Bulma was tinkering with her scouter… again.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to play with that, woman?" She snatched the scouter away. "I rather you dismantle it and toss it in the garbage. I no longer need it now that I can sense power levels on my own." Vega snatches it from Bulma's hands making her curse and pulls up her goggles.

"Oh, come on Vega. This is the only thing you have left of your technology ever since Xena laid your space ship to waste."

"Don't remind me," Vega sneered in distaste. She was still angry at the girl for that. It was bad enough that he training was going slower than she'd planned, but now she was stuck on this mudball planet like a trapped fly under glass. "Do you think you can up the gravity on that machine?"

"Why on Earth would you want me to increase the gravity even more? I understand you come from a times 10 atmosphere, but-"

"That's just it… you made it go to ten, but I've already trained ten. If I want to improve I need to up my weight, I need to feel a struggle. Make the gravity times a hundred!"

"One Hundred?! You're insane!"

"Look it's bad enough Kakarott has already become near equal power level to mine because of him coming up with the times ten gravity idea, so I want ten times the amount! I want to be more than stronger than Kakarott, I want to be INVINCIBLE against Kakarott!"

"Oh Shoot, speaking of which, I'm late!" Bulma looked at her watch and she quickly brushed back her short hair and pulled up her purse. "I was supposed to meet him and the other's at Roshi's house. Are you sure you don't want to come along? We're gonna have a lot of fun!"

"No thanks, if Kakarott is going it's best that I not be there. You know how his wife is." Vega turned her back to Bulma to snatch a cookie from the snack tray and munch on it. She had to admit, Bunny wasn't the brightest of the bunch, but she could really cook.

"Well lucky for you, Chichi isn't going." She nudged Vega. "Come on, you know you wanna go and challenge him."

Vega contemplated and tossed her head side to side and she groaned. "alright, alright I'll go. Where's Xena, if I know her she'll want a chance to torture the Spawn of Kakarott."

"She left early this morning to do some of her own training." Bulma ushered her to the showers. "She'll be fine; she has your blood after all. Now go, get showered and dressed and make it fast we don't wanna be late!"

"Gohan!" Chichi called out from her house frowning when she received no answer. "Gohan where are you- ah hey Goku," she greeted her husband with a smile when he approached with a large tree. "Do you think you have enough firewood?"

The ground shook as Goku propped it down next to their little house grinning. "Yep, this should hold us for a while."

"You're gonna hurt yourself doing that one of these days."

"Ah, don't worry about me Chichi, I'm fine. Do you know where Gohan is?" He looked around for his pint sized son.

"No, and I'm getting worried. You two were supposed to be heading for Master Roshi's soon." She touched a hand to her face feeling the first of her aging lines starting to appear. She was only in her twenties and already she could feel her youth slipping away… while her husband… she looked at him now searching around under rocks for their son… didn't change a bit. "You better go off and find him. As much as I hate to say this you better fly around and see where he could have gone. He's probably gotten himself lost, the poor dear."

"Alright Chichi, don't worry I'll find him." He floated and just before he turned to blast off he heard Chichi's sudden last minute calls.

"Goku! Remember I don't you or Gohan anywhere near that Saiyan woman and her daughter. They're nothing but trouble!"

"I don't think she's the kind who'd show up to a party anyway, but in all honesty Chichi she's changed, trust me she puts up a mean front but she's a nice person, I can tell."

"nice person or not Xena is a bad example on Gohan. I don't want her putting any crazy ideas in Gohan's head!"

"What kind of trouble could a couple of Saiyan kids possibly get into?"

"Do you think he's dead? Xena asked poking the body that was half in and half out of the space pod. The shiny metal ball was so small she wondered just how the big brute managed to squeeze himself in. "Maybe he suffered from suffocation, it IS a small ship."

"Well my dad said your mom came in a pod kind of like that."

"That's different; do you not see how small my mom is? This guy is a giant- GAH!" Speak of the devil the large hand grabbed her leg and Xena panicked and sent a ki blast into his head making the giant scream and jump out his all the way and he looked around furiously before eying the two cowering kids below.

"What are you two brats looking at?"

"N-Nothing!" Gohan said with atremble as he and Xena held onto each other.

"Y-Yeah, n-no looking here!" Xena pushed Gohan back step by step as Nappa got up to his feet and dusted himself off. He looked a little worse for wear, obvious he had a little tumble coming in for his landing. Head to toe Saiyan uniform a few pieces broken on the shoulder plate. His tail was fluffed in annoyance, and his face was- wait… his tail.

Xena looked down and she stopped cowering and came forward.

"Xena what are you doing get away from him!" Gohan said still trembling and trying to pull his cousin out of harm's way.

"You're a Saiyan, aren't you?" Xena said proudly letting her own tail unfurl and wave in the air. Nappa stopped playing with his scouter long enough to glance down and have his eyes bug out.

"Well I'll be, heh this was easier than I thought. What's your name kid?"

"Xena! Princess Xena Vegeta, the heir to the throne and future ruler of all Saiyans!" She points down to her boots her chin up high. "Now since you're a Saiyan you must bow down before me! For I am royalty and the daughter of Princess Vega! My mother will not tolerate any Saiyan who does not bow at my presence!"

Nappa had to snort at that. The kid was definitely Vega's alright. She had the attitude, the looks, even the smirk down to a T. "Why yes your Majesty," he bowed until they were of equal height and then his arm suddenly snatched her up making her gasp.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Let go of me! How dare you treat the princess of Saiyans this way?" Xena kicked and squirmed but Nappa had a good solid grip on her tail leaving her near defenseless.

"Xena! No! Let my cousin go!" Suddenly with the smallest bursts of courage he rushed Nappa trying to get to Xena. He was snatched up by the scruff of his neck.

"Did you say Cousin? Ha! It's my lucky day! You must be the son of Kakarott!" Nappa laughed with glee. "I know have two pieces of bait to lure in the last of our race. Frieza is going to be pleased with me. I'll surely get off the hook with this lot."

The two kids gave each other wide eyed looks of horror. "Frieza?!"

**First chapter to a whole new saga! Uh-Oh it looks like the son of Goku and the daughter of Vegeta have gotten themselves caught by the traitorous Nappa. Will Vega and Goku spot his power level in time, or are the kids doomed to become Frieza's prisoners? Find out next time… **

**Next Chapter: Rivals Unite! **


	2. Rivals Unite

Misconstrued

Summary: Her world had turned upside down since the day Vega, Princess of all Saiyans finally up rose against Frieza and escaped to Earth. Though now her child is six years old, growing stronger day by day, she wonders if she'll ever be able to defeat the evil tyrant. Unbeknownst to her Nappa has betrayed her and the Saiyan race to save his own life and now makes his way to lure the Saiyan Princess out into the open for Frieza to grab hold once again.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Rivals Unite

The drive to Roshi's house was a little long and it made the vein in Vega's temple throb with annoyance. Bulma had her music playing nice and loud as she tapped her hands on the steering wheel. They skidded above the water, mist spraying up on her window. She recognized the little pink shack on its individual shoreline, and the people who popped out to greet them.

"Bulma! You made it!" Roshi said with his normal cantankerous laughter. "Oh Ho and I see you brought a friend, hello again Vega, oh my, oh my you look more and more beautiful each time I see you."

The skirt around Vega's legs kicked up from the beach wind and it made kicking the old man across the face all that easier. "Cut the flattery old man, I didn't come here for you. Where's Kakarott? I heard he was to attend."

Krillen took the goodies Bulma placed in his hand and opened them up grinning. "You mean Goku? He's not here yet. Chichi called a little while ago, said he went looking for their son Gohan. Apparently he went off on his own this morning."

That set a rod up Vega's spine. "Oh he did, did he? I have a sneaking suspicion I know exactly where he is."

"Oh really?" Goku's voice suddenly popping up startled all but Vega who merely looked up and followed his descent down. "That's good, because I went looking all through the woods near our house and couldn't find him."

"I imagine he's with my daughter. She went disappearing this morning as well. How pathetic is it that your son goes looking to my daughter for help instead of his own father?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Honestly I'm not all that surprised. Chichi doesn't let me train Gohan, she thinks fighting's pointless."

"So says the woman who participated in that silly Earth tournament. Is she still on my case about what I said all those years ago? I said what I said to try and put her stupid heart at ease and let her know I'm not interested in mating with the likes of you, and she blows it out of proportion. Humph, humans are so emotional!"

Goku laughed, mainly because he knew Vega was right. Chichi was a little high strung, a little overprotective, and a little high maintenance… but it didn't stop him from caring about her. "Well it's all a relief now. Gohan's safe with Xena, and you're here. Speaking of which… you look real nice today." He said admiring the pretty blue summer dress. He wasn't quite used to seeing Vega like a woman. He had this image in his head of her in that blue Saiyan armor, tough and proud and all regality.

"The Blue haired harpy forced me into it. I was just gonna wear my training clothes so we could spar." She crossed her arms turning up her nose. She told me it had to wait until after the party.

"Well it's hard to argue with that knowledge. Now come on let's…" Goku paused and his eyes furrowed and Vega's turned to match his. The two of them could feel the swarming power that was rapidly approaching them. It was Piccolo, and though to Vega he was no concern… but the fact that it was flying high speed straight at them meant that something was amiss. When her power level was around, Piccolo usually made a point to steer clear.

"Do you think something's wrong, or is he just being stupid?"

It didn't take long for either of them to find out. Piccolo halted in the air above them his eyes wide and his scowl more brooding than usual.

"Piccolo, what are you doing here?" Goku asked floating up by him. "Wow you're sweating; you must have booked it over here."

"Never mind that Goku, I've got news for you and your Saiyan friend." Piccolo said with a sneer. Vega floated up too Roshi making an adulterous laugh as he tried to move under to see underneath Vega's skirt. Bulma harshly whacked him over the head and dragged him and a drooling Oolong away and tossed them inside the house.

"I was off training in the west, about five miles west of the training islands you and Xena use for your sessions. I sensed a power approaching. It was strong so I assumed it was you Vega. However when I went to approach it I found I was sadly mistaken."

"That's impossible; no one on this planet has the same or close to my power level, not even my daughter could pass for my power level. She hasn't even surpassed nine thousand yet."

"That would explain why she was captured so easily." Piccolo said with a frown. Vega's heart lurched and her eyes went hard as she grabbed him by his cape.

"What the hell do you mean captured? Who took my daughter?" Oh god, she thought, did he finally find her? Did Frieza finally find her?

Piccolo tried to yank her hand away but to no avail. Damn his weakness… "It was another Saiyan."

"No! You're wrong! The only Saiyans alive are Kakarott, I and…" she drifted off and her eyes widen as she let go and took off in a shot. "NAPPA!"

It didn't take Goku long to realize that is Xena was in danger so was Gohan. He zipped off after Vega. He was always astonished by Vega's astonishing power. It seemed the angrier or more emotional she was the higher her power got. He wondered if that was part of the secret of a Saiyan's power… he'd have to try it some time.

Now wasn't the time to think about that. Gohan was in danger, so he called out to his nimbus cloud. "NIMBUS!" As the bright orange cloud slid up next to him he turned to it. "Go find Gohan! Hurry!"

The nimbus kicked into high gear, surpassing Vega and hurrying ahead. Vega could see the island, the cloud circled around the island and then was barely able to get out of the way as a ship shot into the sky. Vega halted her forward assault and she cried out. "No! Xena! XENA!"

Vega shot to the air, but it was too late Nappa was already breaching the atmosphere. She fire ki blasts to shoot it out of the air, but suddenly felt arms come around her. "Let me go! Let me go Kakarott! He has my Xena! He has my daughter! THE TRAITOR!"

"I KNOW!" His voice was harsh and he gentled it and hugged her closer as Vega was reduced to tears in his arms. "I know, but shooting his ship out of the air wasn't the answer. It would have killed him AND our children."

She couldn't have felt weaker than what she did at that moment. Her hand came up feeling the strong muscles of the man holding her and she shuddered and tears just fell in big heavy drops no matter what she could do to stop him. "Damn that child! Why am I so attached to her? Ever since she was conceived she's been nothing but trouble!"

She yanked from his arms up put an arm over her eye to try and block the tears. "It was her fault my secret was discovered, her fault that I'm stuck on this mud ball planet with a low class clown, her fault that Radditz is dead!"

So why… why was her heart just breaking? Why was she so worried that her child was now falling into the grimy hands of the terrible tyrant Frieza. She thought of all the years she had to put up with her crying, and whining, and constant aggravation…

~Flashback~

Rain poured down in a thundering hurricane. The child was wet, tired, and had taken a severe beating. She knelt before Vega like a servant to their master, which made Vega's disgust all the more apparent.

"You call yourself my daughter?" She snarled stepping on the girl's head. "You're acting like your weakling father! Pitiful, whining, it's disgraceful!"

Xena shook as she slapped the foot away and rolled out of the way and onto her knees breathing heavily she stares up at the woman in front of her. "I'm not a weakling!" She said through gritted teeth. "We've been training for hours, mother! Hours! I'm only four!"

"Do you think I care? Child you know nothing about true pain! My father put me through DAYS of training! He would lock me in a room filled with monsters and tell me to survive .He'd come back two, sometimes even three days later and do you know what he would find?"

Xena panted and yelped when her mother picked her up by her hair and tossed her across the beach. "He would find mountains of bodies piled in a room, and me feasting on their meat to stay alive! By the time I was your age I could blow Saiyans twice my age away by just raising my power level."

"Yeah well I'm not you mother." The words were said with distaste and queasiness.

"No you're not… but do you KNOW who YOU are?" She crossed her arms lifting her chin. "You are a Saiyan… and not just any Saiyan mind you, Xena. You are Saiyan royalty!"

She smirked when her daughter's eyes widened slowly. "You are a princess, you stand above all others. You are no one's equal. Your blood, your pride, and your power MUST be above reproach. Now prove to me that you are. What is in your blood? Stand up!"

Xena struggled bracing up against the tree grunting and whimpering and Vega growled and shouted. "I SAID STAND UP!"

"I'm standing." Xena said as she finally got to her feet and stumbled forth. She put her fists up glaring. "I'M STANDING!"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Vega got in her face leaning down with a proud smirk on her face.

"I am Princess Xena Vegeta! Princess of all Saiyans! I'm the daughter of Princess Vega!" The child's power rose as lightning crashed and shot across the sky. Vega's heart filled with pride and she looked to the sky smiling up at it.

"We'll see girl, we'll see."

~End of Flashback~

"I have to get her back." She pushed away from Goku and floated down to the beach site. She found something shining on the ground and she reached down brushing off the sand. It was a glowing orange ball attached to a hat. Vega snorted.

"I believe this belongs to your son."

"Alright! He didn't take it!" Goku zipped down holding the ball. "They're as good as saved."

Vega's eyes whirled to him. "What? What are you talking about, Kakarott?"

"We can wish them back, with the dragon balls." Goku tossed the ball up in the air.

"We can what? Dragon what? What the hell are you talking about? What the hell are you grinning at? Explain yourself, Kakarott!"

Goku grabbed her hand gripping it tightly and pulling her in under his arm. "All you need to know is that this little ball is the answer to all our problems. Come on we should hurry back to Bulma."

Vega remained silent up until they were back at Kami house. The news of the kidnapping came as a shock to all, and it was safe to say that Gohan's disappearance was best left a secret to Chichi.

"Now that everyone's been brought up to speed, perhaps you can start explaining to me what the hell that shiny orb has to do with getting our children back?" Vega put her hands on her hips eying the Dragon Ball which had been set in the middle of the table.

Vega was shocked to learn the stories behind the dragon balls… more she was shocked that Kakarott had access to such incredible power. "You mean to tell me that if we find the rest of these little glowing balls we can have any wish we want?"

"Not exactly, you see Shenron has limitations on the kinds of wishes that are made. Things like Killing for example are out of his criteria. He can't wish the same person back to life twice…" Goku started listing but Vega raised a hand to silence him.

"What about immortality? Can he grant me immortality?"

"Why would you want something like that?"

"You fool if I were immortal I could defeat Frieza easily! This… THESE" Vega grasped the ball holding it tight. "These must be what you had that I needed to possess! More I could wish to have the ultimate power! I can ask to become a super Saiyan!"

"No!" Goku grabbed the ball away from Vega. "You can't use them for that, Vega. They're not for the selfish we need them to wish our kids back to Earth."

"Fool do you really think that will stop them from coming back here? If Nappa returns without his hostages he'll be killed and Frieza will come here himself. Then you can kiss the Earth goodbye!"

"Yes well, I still say that immortality is out of the question! I won't let you do it! If you even attempt to try and wish for immortality I'll make a wish first and wish that… wish that… "Goku tried to think of something Vega would find absolutely appalling.

"I'd wish that you were in love with me!"

Vega's eyes widen and she gripped her fists tight. "You wouldn't dare!"

Goku smirked and crossed his arms. "Better yet I'd wish that you would do anything and everything I say! You wouldn't want to take orders from a low class Saiyan, now would yah?"

Vega growled and shoved the dragon ball back in his hands. Goku held it up and out of her reach now. "Besides if you ask the dragon to make you immortal, that wouldn't be relying on your own strength, where's the pride in that?"

He had her there. Vega turned her back to him with a humph, and crossed her arms. "Fine, keep your stupid dragon ball. How are we going to get Xena and your brat back?"

"Well its obvious isn't it?" Bulma piped in grinning. "You go on a rescue mission. Take a space ship and head Nappa off!"

"Are you insane woman? Where the hell is gonna find a ship faster than a Saiyan space pod? More so what if we end up meeting Frieza? I'm not a super Saiyan yet!"

"Funny you should mention that. Over the past few years my dad's been analyzing and working on a special spaceship in case we ever need to go out into space."

Vega's eyes widen at this and she turns. "Are you serious? How fast does it go?"

"Dad's analyzed the speed mechanics and has figured out a way to double the max speed of your pod…" She takes a deep breath. "And to top it all off he's finally added the gravity system as well as the regeneration pods you've mentioned to him. You'll have all you need."

"If it doubles the speed, then form here to Frieza's space port it's only a two month flight." She smirked and gripped her fists. "Enough slacking, I've only been training at 20 times gravity, I'm bound determined to master 100 times before I reach my destination. With that I can easily over power anyone who gets between me and my daughter."

Goku clapped his hands together. "That settles it then! I'm going with you!"

Vega glared and turned to him. "Over my dead carcass! You'll just slow me down."

"Oh yeah? Well I say if you can do it Vega, then so can I. Besides it's not just your kid that's in danger. Chichi would kill me if I let you go alone."

Vega crossed her arms tapping her foot. She saw the determination in his eyes… and for the first time she felt he truly looked like a Saiyan ready for battle. She smirked. "Alright, you win Kakarott. I just hope you can keep up with my training regimen."

"Don't worry; I've been through more than you think. I can handle whatever you throw at me." Goku held out his hand… Vega took a glance at it before taking it in hers.

"We'll see about that."

_**Woo another update, now time to go work on Z reborn. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. More so I hope you're looking forward to what's happening next! :D**_

_**Next Chapter: 2 Saiyans in a Pod **_


	3. 2 Saiyans in a Pod

Misconstrued

Summary: Her world had turned upside down since the day Vega, Princess of all Saiyans finally up rose against Frieza and escaped to Earth. Though now her child is six years old, growing stronger day by day, she wonders if she'll ever be able to defeat the evil tyrant. Unbeknownst to her Nappa has betrayed her and the Saiyan race to save his own life and now makes his way to lure the Saiyan Princess out into the open for Frieza to grab hold once again.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3:** 2 Saiyans in a Pod **

Vega's saiyan pride waned as she took a look at the ship at hand with the whimsical doctor briefs. She'd been living at capsule for years now and she still couldn't quite get used to the way humans lived. Kakarott hadn't showed up yet, probably arguing with his harpy of a wife. The woman had been distraught over the kidnapping of her son… and immediately pointed the finger at her.

_**~Earlier~**_

"I knew it! I knew she was trouble, Goku! Her and her delinquent child are responsible for this horrible mess!" Chichi was in a fit of tears. The news of Gohan's kidnapping hadn't gone over well. The moment Goku had come into the house Chichi had known something was wrong. Though she was relieved that Gohan was alive… she worried for his safety… and angered over the one who caused it.

Goku was in a tight spot. He felt bad, for he knew he was partially responsible, and at the same time he knew Chichi was overreacting trying to blame Vega for everything. "Chichi please, there's no one to blame but the bad guys. It's not her fault."

"Don't patronize me Goku! You're always on her side! You'd rather be with her than with me!" Chichi whimpered and put her hands on her face whimpering.

"You know that's not true, Chichi."

Goku sighed and looked behind him to see Vega's reaction. Vega was silent as she leaned in the doorway, her eyes still on the sky. "Chichi, look," He puled his wife in close. "Lok at her. She's just as concerned and worried for her daughter as you are for Gohan."

Chichi continued to whimper, but she did turn her eyes onto Vega. She could barely make out her face… but there was definitely concern in her body language. "I know that…" she said softly.

Goku smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm glad you understand, and it's gonna be okay. Vega and I are going into space after them. We'll bring the kids back, I promise."

The calm demeanor halted and Chichi's eyes went spitfire. "you better save them… and to make sure you do I'm going with you!"

_**~End of flashback~ **_

Vega shuddered the memory off. Her back had gone rod straight after hearing Chichi's declaration. She had bolted soon after to check on preparations. She hoped to hell Kakarott knew how to handle the harpy, because if she had to listen to that voice all the way in space she would…

She rubbed the bridge of her nose with a sigh when she heard Chichi's voice screeching outside. Turning away from Doctor Briefs she walked outside and down the plank to see the screeching human female holding on tight to her husband.

"I'm not letting you leave without me Goku!" Goku was a hundred times stronger than Chichi, but his gentle heart made him not want to hurt her. No matter how he tried to coa her from his body she would just wrap tighter around him.

"Chichi it's gonna be dangerous, and Vega and I are gonna be training in intense gravity, you'll get squished"

"I don't care, I'm not going to leave you alone with that woman!"

Vega had had it, she was tired of hearing that same old excuse from the harpy bitch's mouth. Taking a deep breath she approached the unhappy couple. "Oh for heaven's sake Kakarott, just let her come with us, we're wasting time."

Both Goku and Chichi freeze in place. "What?" they said in synchronicity. Goku managed to pry from the shocked Chichi and stumbled to Vega, "You're letting her go? What about our training?"

"The downstairs living area isn't affected by the closed off gravity area. She'll be fine."

"Oh Vega!" Chichi chewed on a hanky her eyes big and sparkly with tears. "I take back all those mean things I ever said about you!" She ran up and hugged Vega's arm. Shivers ran down her spine and Vega yanked her off.

"Please don't touch me… but are you sure you're prepared to go? Do you have everything you need?"

Chichi nodded, "Of Course!" She went through her bags on the ground. "I have food, kitchen, supplies, survival kits, extra clothes for me Goku and Gohan… AH! Oh no, I forgot Gohan's sweater! It's so cold out in space."

Vega put a comforting hand on Chichi's shoulder. "There's no time to go back. There's an extra jacket for Xena in the main hall closet. Hurry and grab that!"

"Oh thank you Vega! I knew you were a nice person! I'll be right back!"

Vega smiled and waved as Chichi rounded the house to the front. "What are fellow mother's for?" Once she knew Chichi was good and gone Vega grabbed Goku's hand. "Let's go Kakarott!"

She yanked him and his luggage inside, she kicks the doctor out and closes the door before hurrying to the control panel and pushing the launch button. The ship shook and rumbled and Goku fell on his but laying flat as the ship launches into the air and space. "Vega! We're gonna leave Chichi behind!"

"That's the plan, no way am I sharing the same space as that screeching harpy for weeks at a time."

"You mean you lied?" Goku looked at her shocked and frowned. "That's not very nice!"

"You follow your morals, Kakarott," she said picking him up off the floor dusting the front of his shirt off before patting his heart, She smirked. "And I will follow mine."

_**~In Space~ **_

Xena groaned, her head throbbed and she could hear the echoing voice of the man who had snatched her and Gohan up. She looked up, realizing she was inside the small pod that the Saiyan had come in. Gohan lay asleep next to her and she rolled her eyes and shook him awake. Gohan wake up, wake up!

Gohan snorted and looked up. "Huh, oh hi Xena… ah Xena! Where are we?"

"Shhh!" She put a finger to her mouth and she stood up and looked out the red window. The pod was landed on a different planet, the surroundings completely unfamiliar to her. Smoke and fire rose around from where Nappa had taken care of the locals. The hulking Saiyan now sat next to a fire roasting some sort of meat.

"Looks like he's taking a break, it must be a long way to Frieza's hide out."

"Then this is our chance, we should run away while we still can." Gohan said standing up next to her practically cheek to cheek. She shoved him back down and sat next to him.

"No, he'll just leave us on the planet and blow it up. If I remember what mom said Nappa was the kind who always loved destruction and fighting first." She bit her thumbnail "No… we need a different plan. We can't just let him take us to Frieza though."

"I wish I knew how a space ship worked." Gohan stared at the buttons scratching his head.

"That's it! We'll take off in the space ship. He'll be marooned here and then we can find someone who can get us back home. She started to play with buttons, engines roared and the door popped open. The snoring Nappa jolted awake as the pod shot out of the sky.

"What was that? What…. AHHH! You little brats come back here with my ship!" Nappa snarled and he bolted into the sky after it. Xena tried to find the button to close the door of the ship. Nappa caught up his eyes on fire he stared them down. "You little brats are gonna get it!"

Xena glared and she whirled kicked him in the face. The power behind it was more than he was expecting and he cursed and held his face falling back down. To seal the deal Xena fired blasts onto his body. "Take that you stupid ugly thing!"

"Xena get inside we're not gonna be able to breathe!" Gohan yanked her in and smashed his hand against the buttons, The door closed just as they broke the atmosphere, but Gohan's method had hay wired the system setting them on a course neither of them knew where.

Nappa cursed, his face bruised his arm hairs singed. He stared up at the sky where his ship had long disappeared. "You're gonna pay for that you brats." He put a hand to his scouter. "Lord Frieza."

"Nappa, why I was beginning to think you had taken a liking to the Earth much like your brethren. Have you laid out the bait for our dear princess?"

"I have kidnapped her child, as well as the son of Kakarott. They will be lead out of their shadowed hiding place. The last of my race will be knocking on your front door within a month."

"Excellent, you've done well Nappa. How soon before you arrive."

"Yes, well about that. Forgive me, Lord Frieza but the brats in question have taken off with my ship. I'm stranded on the planet Zaforo."

"Stranded you say… you imbecile; you let a couple of children outsmart you!"

"Do not worry Lord Frieza; the ship's coordinates were set right to your base on Planet Chilled." Nappa said nervously patting his armor. "I do need a transport though, so I may help you in capturing Vega and Kakarott."

"Very well Nappa, I shall come and pick you up personally, and then I'll deal with the little brats myself."

"Thank you, My Lord! Oh Thank you very much, and don't worry you won't have to lift a finger, I won't let those insolent little twerps get the best of me again."

"Oh don't worry, Nappa. I'll make double sure you won't fail me, again." Frieza clicked off his scouter and he stared down at the planet in question. Planet Zaforo had an odd purplish atmosphere, and it brought an odd smile to Frieza's lips. "I doubt even you Nappa can disappoint me in death." He rose up top of his ship a ball of energy forming over the tip and he laughed before launching it, the planet exploding into tiny shards of light and debris.

"All that's left now is the Princess, and her whipping boy." Frieza laughed. "OH my Vega I can't wait to see your sweet face again, and scrunch it up as I murder your daughter right in front of you. HA! HA! HA!"

**~Vega and Goku~**

"A-ACHOO!" Vega sneezed, a cute and squeaky sound escaping her lips that had Goku's inner child coming out. He chuckled and pointed.

"How cute, you sneezed, Achoo, someone special is thinking about you." Goku couldn't hold back the grin at the sudden blush appearing on her face. Then she scowled and her fist came swooping in slamming into his shoulder.

"Idiot! What the hell are you on?"

"Owm you didn't have to hit me Vega, it's just a charm Chichi taught me." He rubbed his shoulder frowning. Vega rolled her eyes.

"Enough about that woman, you're here with me there will be no more talk about cutesy wootsie Earthling rituals! While we're together we are to train and plan and that's the only sort of familiarity I want with you."

"That's hardly gonna be any fun, what's the point in having someone to train with if you're not gonna talk to them?" Goku frowned and he went through his bag. He pulled out his spare uniform, wrist guards and boots, and something fell out. He blinked and smiled. "Oh hey, I almost forgot Korin gave me these."

"Gave you what?" Vega yanked out her own training uniform, a solid blue spandex suit, then walked forward to grab up the bag at Goku's feet. She looked inside and frowned. "Beans?"

"Sensu Beans, they fill you up and can heal you almost instantly." Goku smiled proudly. "We can't use the regeneration tanks all the time. It'll take longer to heal. This way we can train more in a day, and have more time."

Vega smirked, her eyes gazing up and she set them on the seat in the cockpit. "Perhaps you're not useless to me after all Kakarott."

"Well Gee, thanks. Well you better hurry and get dressed. We don't want to waste anymore time."

"Now you're talking." She began to yank off her clothes. Goku blushed and quickly turned his back and cleared his throat. "Uh wouldn't you be more comfortable changing downstairs?"

"What's the matter, Kakarott? Afraid to see a little flesh?"

More like he was afraid his wife would kill him if she found out he had seenVega naked. Still curiosity got the better of him. He gently peeked over his shoulder and saw a long silhouette of her back, covered in scars and scrapes from previous battles.

"Those are some nasty looking cuts, Vega. Just how long have you been fighting?"

"That's a stupid question to ask a Saiyan Kakarott." She slid on the suit and pulled the ends of her hair out of the gi. "I've been fighting all my life."

"What sort of battles cause you to have scars like that?"

She froze tugging on her gloves and sighed lowering her head. "Believe it or not those scars weren't caused by a battle. Your brother did that to me during his Oozaru transformation."

"The transformation? You mean when we become giant apes?"

"Yes, he had been unable to control himself, and I was unable to transform because some little nit decided to cut the end of my tail off. I spent the rest of the day dodging Radditz and Nappa's big feet until the moon was down. I had many scrapes and cuts and bruises after that, and I refused to talk to either of them afterward. I'm strong Kakarott, but a Saiyan is strongest when in the ape form. We're bigger stronger, and far more dangerous when in full transformation."

"I see, but speaking of Radditz, how come you hardly ever talk about him. I would think that despite the bad, you would have some good memories of him. I'd liked to know what my big brother was like."

Vega snorted. "You really did grow up on a totally different planet didn't you Kakarott?" She turned to him fully and brushed her bangs out of her face. "Fine, I'll tell you all about him… but only if you can manage to land one punch on my face during our first training session."

Goku grinned and he smacked his fists together. "Perfect! Let's go!"

_**Ding Dong, Nappa's Dead… lol… End of another chapter but this is only the beginning of the story. What sort of twisted messes could our heroes get into? **_

_**Next Chapter: Vega's Memories, and the Exotic Planet**_


	4. Vega's Memories and the Exotic Planet

Misconstrued

Summary: Her world had turned upside down since the day Vega, Princess of all Saiyans finally up rose against Frieza and escaped to Earth. Though now her child is six years old, growing stronger day by day, she wonders if she'll ever be able to defeat the evil tyrant. Unbeknownst to her Nappa has betrayed her and the Saiyan race to save his own life and now makes his way to lure the Saiyan Princess out into the open for Frieza to grab hold once again.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4:**Vega's Memories, and the Exotic Planet **

Kami sat on his throne at the lookout his eyes closed as he felt out the happenings in space. He was barely able to sense the life force of Vega and Goku, but in his mind's eye h could see the sheer will and determination of their training, something he had never expected. "This is indeed a troubling matter Mr. Popo. After so many years have past I began to wonder if things were alright left the way they did.

"Yes, Kami, but it seems that your other half has begun to soften, the evil in his heart swayed by the children of his enemies."

"It is strange, even though I sense the evil in his heart something's come over Piccolo, making him more pliant. He trains with Gohan, even though there is nothing to be gained from it. He protects him and young Xena as if they were his own creations. I'm even starting to feel him grow attached to Vega and Goku as if they were more than enemies… more as if they were comrades."

Kami turned fully to Popo. "When I first sensed her arrival I thought it would be the end of the planet. She was strong enough to destroy all life here if she willed it, and yet Vega has chosen to live here, and raise her child on this soil. It is hers and Xena's presents that I owe my life to. For I feel if not for Vega showing up at that tournament, I would have been forced to take matters into my own hands, and kill Piccolo, and myself in the process.

"For that, dear Kami, I too will owe Vega my gratitude." Piccolo touched a hand to Kami's shoulder. "For I would miss you terribly." He looks to the sky and sighed. "I just hope those little ones are alright."

**~Gohan and Xena~**

"AHHHHHH WHY WONT IT STOP SPINNING!" Gohan screamed as he and Xena clung to each other as the ship began to spin out of control. The system failure had caused them to course right into an asteroid field, and though they got lucky for the majority of it at the very end a good size meteor smacked along the top sending them spiraling into space.

"STOP SCREAMING GOHAN YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

There was a planet up ahead, but neither Saiyan could make out the landing point. They burned through the atmosphere and slammed into the ground. Gohan groaned and held his mouth. "Thank god it stopped, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Gehmm yrrmmmtmmph oohmmmehhh!" A muffled Xena said from under him and Gohan moved a little to hear better.

"What did you say?"

"I SAID GET OFF ME!" She powered up and Gohan yelped as the little pod exploded open metal pieces going everywhere. She looked around and whistled low.

"Where are we?"

"I hope this isn't Frieza's planet." Gohan said looking at the barren area. It was practically all forest, the sounds of the jungle welcoming them there.

"No, I don't think Frieza would only live a day's trip away. Plus I don't see a tyrant like him making a jungle planet his home."

"Oh yeah, and besides that crash sent us spiraling… we better go ask someone." Gohan jumped and climbed up a tree he narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Hey I see some buildings over there, tall ones two! We must be in the outskirts or something."

"Good, if there's people then maybe there's some good technology…" Xena paused and found a spare scouter from the rubble of the ship and she picked it up. "Hey this is just like that Nappa guy was wearing. My mom owns one too, I saw it on her dresser once."

"What does it do?"

"I think mom said they were some sort of communicators, and power level readers." She put it on her face pushing the button and she blinked as symbols appear on the screen and she frowned. "This isn't Earth language, these are Saiyan symbols… darn it I knew I should have paid more attention to my studies, I can't quite make out what's on it."

The symbols ran and blinked along the screen and suddenly locked onto something in the distance. "Well at least what it looks like there's something over in that direction. If it really is a power level reading then it must mean there are definitely life forms on this planet." She tapped it again to turn it off. "Come on Gohan let's go check it out."

"what? Wait, but what if those life forms are dangerous?"

"We don't have much of a choice squirt, if we want to get back home we need a new ship, and without intelligent life we don't have a new ship. We're gonna have to take the risk." She pauses and looks back, "Come on, I'm not waiting forever, either come with me or stay here… alone… in the wild."

Gohan gulped, looked around and hurriedly ran after her. "Okay, okay I'm coming!"

**~Goku and Vega~**

Goku slid out of the regeneration take cracking his shoulders as they tensed up after the long and ardurous training day. His mouth was hard in a frown and he quickly pulled on a clean uniform. "Man, fifteen hours of training, and I didn't even get in a single punch. I didn't think our fighting skills were that far apart."

It was too bad, he had been looking forward to hearing more about his brother, and his heritage. He knew the Saiyans weren't exactly saints, for Vega had already claimed that she spent most of her life spreading Frieza's darkness across the galaxy through forceful means.

He plopped onto the ground and started to do sit ups. The ship was dark, the hours on the clock were set for night time, yet Goku was wide awake, and completely alert. "I wonder just how powerful this Frieza guy is… Vega's abilities astound me, and yet Frieza has her running scared."

"Frieza!" He heard Vega shout, causing his heart to jump into his throat. Goku jumped to his feet and ran upstairs to Vega.

"Vega, what's wrong, what- oh…" He calmed Vega lay on the floor, she had yet to heal herself… in fact it looked like she had continued her training without him, and had down right nearly broken herself down. Her clothes were in tatters, and she was practically naked now.

She was pale in the face sweat dripping over the taut and bulging skin of her athletic build. She grit her teeth and trembled as she continued to make harsh vicious noises as if she were fighting even in her nightmares.

"You're just dreaming… man. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Goku smiled and leaned down picking her up. The feeling of his body caused her to latch on and she dug her nails into his back causing him to wince.

"Radditz…Forgive me for being such a coward."

Goku's smile faltered and he held on. He could feel the pain and sadness in her voice… a sound he didn't often hear… in fact the last time she had ever spoken like this was when they first met. He walked down the steps and set her down into the rejuvenation tank. He could have probably given her a bean and she'd be good to go, but he felt she needed the rest more than the bean.

Besides the extra time would give him a chance to catch up. He slapped his fit into his palm and smiled big. "Don't you worry Vega, I won't let you down. Now then…" He hurried back up the steps and took a look at the gravity levels she was pushing at. He winced when he saw she was already at fifty times gravity.

"Shoot, higher than I was expecting… oh well no pain no gain. I've already experienced up to ten times, so I'll go to twenty and won't stop until I've reached her level!" He turned the knobs and pushed the gravity up to twenty. Her winced and fell to his knees panting as the gravity hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Whoa! That's heavier than I expected… but I can't give up now." He started with walking and getting a feel for the gravity. As it got easier he tried jumps and exercises, doing one finger push ups, squats, sit ups, weighted punches and kicks. The more he focused the easier thing s became… at level thirty it was the same, his body cursed at him but he never gave into the pain.

In the regeneration tank Vega too was training, but in a mental sort. She imagined herself as she was eight years ago… the silence of the training room to herself as se went through drill after drill, heightening her senses and feeling out her opponents movements.

_~Flashback~_

_The Saibamen stood no chance again her, even when she was a kid she could blow them away without so much as a blink of an eyelash. She slammed her fist into one and sent his face inside his skull. "Idiotic morons." _

"_Bravo, Vegeta," the familiar voice and slow even clapping caught Vega's attention and she turned and immediately bowed. _

"_Lord Frieza, to what do I owe this visit?" _

"_Always the formalities, Vegeta. You know I've always admired your loyalty and tenacity. Ever since you were a child you've fought your way to the top of my lines, and have earned your keep there."_

"_You flatter me, sire." What was he up to, was what she was really thinking. Frieza never dished out compliments so easily, at least not without wanting something in return. _

"_I want to talk to you about your crew, the two other Saiyans in your party." _

"_What about them?" _

"_They're a nuisance." Frieza's voice went cold. "Not to mention an eyesore. You earn your keep and yet they like to hang onto your coat tails like a couple of lost children." _

"_Radditz, perhaps, but Nappa is not as weak as he seems. He has a bit of a temper problem though, which I do need to work on. Radditz has a cool head, and like me he's good at keeping to the plan, hereas Nappa flies off the handle. They balance each other out." _

"_If I were you, Vegeta, I would ditch them and pan out for new recruits." _

_She laughed, unable to help herself. "No offense Lord Frieza but I doubt there's a single person currently in your crosshairs aside from Zarbon and Dodoria who could even come close to what I consider amiable workers. My team may be weak in your eyes, but on a full moon they're as strong as any elite, I can assure you. They always get their jobs done." _

_Frieza had to chuckle. "Very well I will respect your decision, but don't blame me if that decision comes to bite you in the tail one day." _

"_With all due respect my lord… I don't ever plan to rid myself of their companionship." She turned her head up smirking. "They're the last of my kin… and the only ones who will take my orders, and respect me without reservation." _

_Frieza put his hands behind his back. "Loyalty in your crew… I would think you could scare anyone into respecting you Vegeta."_

"_I could, but I do not want to be feared." She stood now even height with Frieza. She didn't know why she was being so bold today. "I want to be marveled." _

"_Do you now? Well it seems we have something in common after all Vegeta. Do be sure to keep up such appearances. If you ever falter in your pride, if you ever so much as appear weak and helpless I'll be sure to do the noble thing and rid of the problem." _

"_Yes, My Lord." _

_Frieza's face blurred along with his laughter. The memories twisted and the images of Radditz making love to her flash past her eyes. She admired herself in the images shuddering at the memories of being so completely and indescribably overwhelmed by the new experience. It had been the first time she had ever let anyone break down her walls and get so deep inside her… and in the end she paid the price. _

_"What's he talking about Vegeta? How does he… are you pregnant?" The sight of Radditz's face as her secrets were unveiled had been nothing short of shocked. _

_"Not for long if she obeys my orders. Now Vega, which is it? Choose, the bundle or the boy?" Frieza pointed his palm at Radditz's head. "Tick, Toc, Vega, I grow restless. Which will it be?"_

_She could remember the hot ball of tears that welled from her eyes, all her pride gone as she felt the longing attachment to her child and her lover. Her hands pressed tight to her belly and she looked ready to throw up._

_"Oh this is delicious! The monkey is actually shedding tears, I never thought I'd live to see the day!" Zarbon shouted and applauded his Lord. Frieza, she remembered had not been so happy. The sight of her crying had been nothing short of disappointing to him… and like a man of his word, he was going to rid her of the cause of her tears._

_"I grow tired of your stalling Vega! If you will not choose I will do it for you!" Frieza turned his hand and before Vega could even breathe he fired. She had been frightened, so unbelievably frightened as the blast shot hot around her.. and yet she felt no pain. Her eyes opened and she not only heard the sickening screams of Radditz, but had been forced to see his burning carcass fall limp to the ground. _

_"Radditz you idiot!" She screamed and caught his body as he fell. The Saiyan laughed with pain his wounds great and his life slowly slipping from him._

_"What's this? Showing affection? That's not like you Vega." He coughed and muddled through his words and rose a shaky hand to her face wiping the tears. "Neither are these." He too had hated the sight of her showing weakness, but she couldn't help it. His life was leaving her and she felt so helpless._

_"I was gonna choose you…"_

_"No, you weren't. I could see it, you didn't want to give this up." His hand touched her belly their daughter's energy feeling warm against his cold skin. "Wow… I'm the father of a royal. My child will be a prince… or princess." His eyes rose up to her face. "Can't get much better than that. Just wish I could live t see it…" His voice trailed off and Vega shook her head as he went limp in her arms._

_"No...No Radditz! NO!"_

_~End~_

"NO!" Vega's eyes snap open as the liquid drained and she fell out naked and shaking, not from cold but from anger. Her teeth grit tight together as the tears threatened to fall again and she refused to let them out.

"My resolve… it's been wavered too long. I can no long allow my heart to grow soft!" She stood and snatched up a towel pressing it to her face. "I was a fool to fall for you Radditz, a fool to let you touch me. It was all because you insisted we mate, insisted we indulge ourselves that I ended up here forced to put up with your clown of a brother!"

She heard the sounds of training upstairs and her anger grew. How dare that low class train without her? Who did he think he was?

She stomped up the stairs and found herself struggling to get up the half way mark. "What the…" She was already used to fifty times gravity… how is it she was having difficulties at Kakarott's training level. She stumbled and pushed and made it to the top and looked at the gravity level. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Ninety times normal gravity?! Kakarott! Kakarott shut the stupid machine off!"

Goku halted his punch and looked over and gasped. "Vega! Whoa sorry about that let me shut it off." He turned off the machine and Vega rolled onto the ground panting and stumbling to her feet she pushed to him and grabbed up his gi.

"Just how long have I been out cold?"

"Huh? Well let's see…" He turned to the time. "I put you in at around 8 o clock… it's barely two now."

"You must be joking! There's no way! Six hours.. .in six hours you not only managed to catch up to my training level, but surpass me?! How is that possible!? You must be mistaken!" It couldn't be… it had to be some sort of sick joke.

"NO, No I'm not, I admit I lost track of time because I got so caught up in my training, but I know exactly what time and day I put you in because I made sure all the settings were right on your tank."

"Y-You… You stupid… moronic, ungrateful CLOWN!" She punched him, and he caught it, her eyes widened as he smiled at her. She went to punch him again and he caught that hand too. She stared up into his eyes shaking with disbelief that this low class saiyan dare become stronger than her?

"You know, Vega." He leaned in so they were practically nose to nose and she shuddered as the memories of Radditz holding her much the same way as he made he feel helpless and stunned beneath his naked body. Her breath shuddered as she became suddenly very aware that she wore no clothes, and he so little.

"W-What, Kakarott?"

"Calling people names, is not very nice."

She blushed and growled and pulled her hand away just enough to shove her hand in his face. "Shut up, Kakarott."

_**Hehehe, I'm so evil. Goku's now stronger than Vega? Is it true? Sure looks like it. Wonder how it's gonna affect their training, not to mention the confusing chemistry. Also what's this strange planet Gohan and Xena had crash landed on? To find out.. Keep reading!**_

_**Next Chapter: Earth or Meta-Mars?**_


	5. Earth or Meta-Mars?

Misconstrued

Summary: Her world had turned upside down since the day Vega, Princess of all Saiyans finally up rose against Frieza and escaped to Earth. Though now her child is six years old, growing stronger day by day, she wonders if she'll ever be able to defeat the evil tyrant. Unbeknownst to her Nappa has betrayed her and the Saiyan race to save his own life and now makes his way to lure the Saiyan Princess out into the open for Frieza to grab hold once again.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4:** Earth or Meta-Mars?**

The forest terrain was like a sweaty palm, damp and warm and smelled like musk. Xena wrinkled her nose and held it as she crawled her way under brush and shoved branches out of her way. She could hear the panting complaints of her cousin right behind her.

Gohan let out a yelp as a branch smacked him in the face. "YEOWCH! Damn it Xena can't we just fly to the city?"

"You said it yourself Gohan, we don't know what is out here, or if the inhabitants are friendly. If we just suddenly fly overhead we could be open targets. We're better staying low and out of sight."

She helped him up and the scouter beeped again and she jumped and pulled him in close hiding behind a tree. Gohan muffled a yelp as she covered his mouth with her hand and she shushed him.

The sounds of the footsteps made her tremble and she clutched Gohan tight to her and turned away as a shadow looms over. Xena glances up catching glimpse of an all burly warrior, obviously alien with black skin that glistened like a penguin's flipper. His eyes were sharp and red and yet they had a sort of ease and approachability. Xena nearly dropped her guard until the man sniffed and grunted slamming a fist onto the tree. "I smell Saiyans."

Xena gulps and Gohan shook and made a whimpering noise against her hand. The scouter beeped and she mentally cursed when the man rounded the tree and spotted them. "You!"

"Run Gohan!" She pushed Gohan out of the way and an energy ball formed and she launched it into the face of the native. He coughed and growled and his eyes went searching and he caught a glimpse of Xena's tail disappearing behind a bush.

"Wait!" He shouted and ran after them. The two little Saiyan's sprinted through the jungle. Gohan panted and panicked and kept looking back. Xena's face was pale white from fear by her eyes determined and she shoved him further.

"Eyes ahead of you, Gohan! GAH!" Xena screamed as her forward motion halted as she was hauled up by her tail by the pursuing native. Gohan fell face first into the dirt grunting.

"Oh Man, kidnapped twice in the same day," Xena frowned and looked back at the native snarling. She put up her fists. "Alright fine you wanna fight, let's fight. Put up your dukes, alien!"

"Definitely a Saiyan… if the tail wasn't a dead giveaway, your lust for battle would have." He reached down and picked up Gohan by his shirt.

"Damn right pal, I ain't going down without a fight again! You wanna kidnap me, eat me, or anything of the sort you're gonna have to fight me fair and square for my life!"

"Fair and square?" He put them down and put his hands on his hips staring at them. Xena dusted herself off while Gohan skid up behind her like a shield. "What sort of pint sized Saiyans are you?"

"I'm Xena Vegeta, Princess of the entire Saiyan race, and Daughter of the current leader of the Saiyans, Princess Vega!"

The Native blinked and he laughed full bellied. "Princess… a woman in charge of the Saiyan race? That's a good one kid. I know about Saiyans, they treat their women just as badly as they treat their prey."

"Hey don't you insult me, Popo face, I'm tougher than I look, and my mom is the strongest Saiyan in the Universe."

"Xena… don't make him angrier at us. We have to get back to Earth remember?"

"Earth? What business do you have on Earth?"

"We live there with our parents. My mom USED to live on Planet Vegeta with the rest of our race, but a cruel tyrant named Frieza destroyed it and dwindled our race down to a mere few."

"He dwindled your numbers, huh? How many of you are there left?"

Xena saw that this was more or less turning into a game of twenty questions, and she dropped her guard. "Five, there's…" Gohan's stomach growled. "Grr, Gohan keep that thing down."

"I can't help it, I haven't eaten all day."

The Native's hard face melted at the sight of the two young and hungry kids. They weren't like the vicious and merciless Saiyans he had met years ago. Perhaps if he brought them with him to the city… he could get some answers. "Follow me to the city, I'll feed you and you can tell me more about your race, and this tyrant you call Frieza"

The faces turned bright and uplifting and he knew he made the right decision. "What are your names again children?"

"Xena Vegeta and this is my cousin Gohan Son."

"Well Xena, Gohan, Welcome to Meta-Mars."

**~Goku and Vega~**

It wasn't possible; there was just no imaginable way that this could happen! That lowly third class piece of Saiyan trash was stronger than her? HER? The Princess of ALL Saiyans, the crème of the crop, the top of the food chain, the source of all pride and regality in her race beaten by a clown?!

"Blast it!" Vega sent another energy bomb at a train bot sending it sparking to the ground in a pile of rubble. Goku came up and turned the gravity off, his mouth full of food and he offered Vega a sandwich.

"Turn that gravity back on Kakarott, I'm already falling behind thanks to your inconsiderate self." She eyed the food and snatched it taking one big bite before shoving it back in his hands.

"Relax will yah?" Goku said with a mouth full of food. "You weren't that much behind me, and you still have plenty of time.

"Every second counts Kakarott." She chewed thoroughly as she played with the control panel. She pushed it to eighty and grunted when the energy made her legs buckle. She glanced back to see him leisurely lean against the wall.

"Look at him… so confident and at ease while I'm struggling to even stand." She whispered to herself and gripped her fist tight.

"So are you gonna tell me about Radditz, or do I have to hit you to do it?"

"Is that all you care about, Kakarott? The Past?"

"Well know, but still it would be nice to know. I mean we were of the same blood, and you seem to be really fond of him."

"FOND of him? HA! He was a thorn in my side! He is a thorn that had been a nagging pricking and annoyingly irremovable thorn that on a number of occasions upset my pride and my resolve."

Goku frowned at that and he rubbed the back of his head. "If he was that annoying then how come you had a kid with him?"

"Does it matter?" She sighed with aggravation. "I didn't have much a choice. Our race is fading, and I considered it my duty to be the one to continue it… it was either Radditz or Nappa… and though Nappa was stronger, he was also more hot headed and uncontrollable. Look at the trouble he's caused. He's oblivious that once he delivers the kids Frieza will have his head."

She pulled off her gloves and wiped her sweaty forehead. "I was fine with your brother's companionship… but then he got pushy at the end. He was impatient and reckless and couldn't keep his emotions in check. He chose to open the door that caused our end, but I'm just as guilty for allowing it to happen."

"Well despite the falls I say you made the right choice."

"What?" She looked at him annoyed. "How could you say that after everything that's happened?"

"Even though we've been through some downs, there are more positives that emerged. I was with you when you delivered Xena, your smile I'll never forget."

She blushed and turned her back frowning. "I did NOT smile... smirk maybe but I did not smile."

"You can lie to yourself Vega," Goku walked over and put a hand on her shoulder gripping it tightly. He felt her tense. "But you can't lie to me."

She shrugged away his hand. "Maybe not, but I'll be damned if I tell you the truth."

**~Gohan and Xena~**

Gohan stared down at the food in front of him, the oddly colored vegetables and preservatives made his sheltered childhood pop out. He poked at it with his utensil and made a face as the plush fruit oozed out a green liquid. "Uh, Xena… you sure we can eat this?"

He glanced over and made a face as he saw Xena devouring her plate with a fevor. She swallowed and slurped at her bluish milk drink and smacked her lips. "What's the matter, Son of Kakarott? Afraid to take a little nibble?" She pulled out a squiggling worm like object and when he made a face at it she laughed and slurped it in her mouth chewing thoroughly. "Stop complaining, it's food, and besides it tastes good."

"I like my mom's cooking…" Gohan complained but his stomach was growling like crazy. He gulped and stabbed his utensil into the food… he stared at it watching it ooze and quickly shut his eyes and stuck it in his mouth before chewing…

Xena watched him, amused by his varied faces. She leaned her head on her hand tapping her utensil on her empty plate. "Well?"

"It's…" he swallowed and smiled. "Delicious!"

Xena grinned and crossed her arms. "See? Not everything that comes out of your mom's kitchen is the best. I went all over the world with my mom and Bulma and there's all sort of stuff you haven't even tried yet."

"I guess you're right, OM NOM!" As Gohan dug in Xena turned her attention to the Metamarese male that had brought them there. The city hadn't been anything like she expected. They had buildings alright, but the buildings weren't made of stone or brick, but a new material she'd never felt before. It was hard, harder than steel, and when she tried to put her hand through it she'd bruised a knuckle.

"Your name is Balthier, right? " She had heard a guard call to him as they'd breached the city. "This place is so cool. I've never seen such intricate designs and structures. Is it all man made?"

"Yes, but I have to say for a Saiyan child you've quite the large vocabulary." He'd been tantalized by the tail of their parents. Princess Vega was originally known Prince Vegeta, the son of the King of all Saiyans. He remembered the King, a proud and fierce man who ruled his people with an iron fist. Yeah he thought as much that the proud King would hide the truth of his only true powerful offspring being a female.

"I grew up with a genius; I pick up on languages and terms much like I do when I fight. Although, I'm still not sure on some of the meanings."

"Fascinating… you really did grow up on a totally different world. You two are nothing like the Saiyans I've met in the past."

"You mean you've met Saiyans before? What were they like? We've only ever known our parents."

"Trust me; you two are far more hospitable. The Saiyans from my past were ruthless warrior nomads travelling from planet to planet destroying life and fighting for no real reason or purpose. We're lucky because our planet has no moon for them to transform under. Otherwise our existence today would be remorse… also we had the power of fusion at our disposal."

Both Gohan and Xena looked at him simultaneously speaking. "Fusion?"

"Yes, though we also have many more techniques but fusion is definitely our most powerful weapon at hand." Balthier laughed and stood up. "Would you like to see?"

Once again two voices rang in unison. "YEAH!"

He smiled and he nodded his head. "Follow me, you'll enjoy this, I'm sure."

He led them back down the corridor they had come to get to Balthier's apartment. The long colorful hallway soon became swarmed with people or his race. Females, males, old and young crowded and chatted in the hallway and all greeting him as he passed. Xena wondered if maybe he was a form of power amongst the Metamarese people.

Two silver doors slid open and Xena's face immediately brightened. "It's a training unit!" Xena said ecstatically. All around were fighters, some going hand to hand, others meditating and stretching, then far in the corner on a large matted space were coupled off fighter of similar height and power. "What are they doing over there?"

"That, my dear Xena, is fusion… come watch closely."

They watched… two men of similar size stood exactly three feet away. Their arms outstretched their power levels in complete synchronicity, even their breathing. Anticipation grew as their eyes grew hard and the dance begun. "Fu-" they circled their arms sliding toward each other, "-sion," their legs gracefully lift to their knee, their fists stretched back to the original position and then it happened they linked fingers they legs pointed stretched out in a mirror image opposite each other. "HA!" Xena's skin tingled as a bright light swarmed the arena, Xena could feel their amazing energies crisscrossing into each other merging into one. She shielded her eyes and held onto Balthier.

"Their power is skyrocketing! I've never felt anything like it! Gohan screamed out over the rush of wind and power around him. The figure that appeared out of the light was the perfect blend of the two warriors from before, their build perfection, and their power incredible. The clothes they'd been wearing had vanished and were replaced by silk white pants and a vest of black and orange.

"That my dear children, is fusion. Two people combine their powers and personas to create a being that far exceeds the skills of either individual fighter. Amazing isn't it?"

"It is dazzling," Xena smiled. "The movements were odd, but the results are absolutely incredible."

"I dunno, Xena it looked a little funny to me."

"Who cares… Gohan this is what I'm saying, there's no such technique you can find on Earth. We're missing big chunks of our training if we stick to earth fighting. We need more! I Say we stay here!"

"What, stay here? What about going home?"

"Look Gohan, Frieza's on our tail, and we'll be dead weight around our parents if we don't find some way to get stronger. You do want to protect your mom don't yah?"

"Well, yeah… yes of course!"

Xena smirked and she slammed her fist into her palm and she turned to Balthier. "There you have it Balthier. I present to you two students ready for action. In return we shall help in any way you suggest. Please allow us to learn your techniques so we may save our planet!"

Balthier looked at the two… he could use the extra hands, and Saiyans he knew to be fast learners and growers. "Very well, from this day on til the completion of your training you two are my students. I must warn you though this will be no picnic."

They stood side by side and saluted. "YES SIR!"

Synchronicity, Balthier thought with a smile, was something that those two already had down pat. He wondered if the two of them knew that they were more alike then they appeared to be. "Then Let's begin!"

_**Ta-DA! Fusion! Hehehe bet you didn't see that coming so soon. Hope it wasn't too long of a wait. **_

_**Next Chapter: Frieza and the Ginyu Force**_


	6. Frieza and The Ginyu Force

Misconstrued

Summary: Her world had turned upside down since the day Vega, Princess of all Saiyans finally up rose against Frieza and escaped to Earth. Though now her child is six years old, growing stronger day by day, she wonders if she'll ever be able to defeat the evil tyrant. Unbeknownst to her Nappa has betrayed her and the Saiyan race to save his own life and now makes his way to lure the Saiyan Princess out into the open for Frieza to grab hold once again.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5_**: **_**Frieza and the Ginyu Force**

The Cold Planet was a planet run by a fierce dictatorship, and had been that way for centuries. The ruler was always from the same family, for it was them that discovered the secrets of metamorphosis to increase their powers.

Lord Frieza was the most powerful dictator thus far. Ha was rumored across galaxies to be the strongest fighter in the universe. That kind of power, that kind of reputation, is something he had longed for ever since birth. Now that he had power… he wanted it to grow and expand not only throughout galaxies, but the entire universe.

The tyrant stood at a window of his grand ship, staring out at the endless blankets of stars that covered the black abyss of space. He could help but let out a soft laugh. "One by one they shall all bow to me."

"Of course, my lord." Zarbon, one of Frieza's most loyal subjects, agreed. He handed Frieza his wine and then turned on a screen from a wall panel. "The raids… ah forgive me… the negotiations on various planets have all been going well. Even without the Saiyan scum we're still on track. Star systems are falling right into your lap."

"On track or not, Zarbon, the Saiyans were the strongest of my warriors, and the fastest at getting even the most strongest of races to bow down to me within weeks. Vegeta… no Vega was a woman who wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I understand your frustrations my Lord, but you've been without her all this time, and I hardly think she'll suddenly join ranks again. Especially since her counterparts are now both dead."

"You misunderstand me, Zarbon. That was not a complaint towards not having the Saiyans work… but for you, Dodoria, and your lazy men to pick up the slack! If they cannot do what only three stupid monkeys could accomplish then I don't see a need to keep them, nor you in my ranks."

Zarbon gulped loudly and he frowned and bowed. "Yes, My Lord, I shall see to it that they increase their efforts tenfold. As for Vega, what are we to do about the children Nappa failed to deliver to us?"

"I've taken the liberty in assembling the Ginyu Force." Frieza said with confidence. "Captain Ginyu assures me that he can track the brats by using the last known coordinates of the ship. All that's left is to wait until his return."

"The Ginyu Force, but isn't that being a bit excessive? Surely if Nappa were able to capture them, one of the smaller teams would do."

"Don't underestimate the monkeys, Zarbon. You know as well as I do that their powers can reach far greater heights than any race we've ever come across." Much to his disgust of course. "I'd go after them myself, but I have a particular house guest I am expecting any day now."

"Yes sire, of course… and what about Vega?"

"She'll come to me on her hands and knees," Frieza laughed and watched his wine stir and circle in his glass. "Begging me to release a child I don't have, giving me even more power over her." He imagined it, and wondered why it gave him such a mad rush to imagine that pretty little female body of hers wriggle under his touch. It felt… intoxicating. "Before this week is out I'll have her precious Saiyan Blood dripping on my hands." He chuckled under his breath and then laughed out loud.

The Saiyan race had been the only ones who had the means and the strength to stand up to him.. and now he would finally see their end. What was even sweeter was that the Princess was falling right into his hands, of her own free will. He crushed the glass of wine in his hands watching the red liquid drip down his hands. He tasted it and wondered if the Princess' blood would be just as sweet. "I cannot wait to see you again, my dear."

~_**Goku and Vega~**_

Her power pushed, her body ached, and yet Vega still felt sluggish under the 100 times gravity. Time was running short, and they would soon reach the cold planet. The planet she had sworn never to step foot on unless it was with Super Saiyan power.

She eyed her opponent, Kakarott stood there panting and sweating and yet he had a sweet smile on his face that made her teeth want to grind. She snarled at him and launched her body her fists flying at top speed and yet he ducked and weaved, and frustrations grew. "Hold still, KAKAROTT!"

"That's not part of the rules, Vega. You know that."

"Fine!" She folded her hands in front of her and Goku's eyes widen.

"Gah! What are you doing!?"

"GALLICK…" She watched as he put up a defense and she smirked and phased out and slammed a punch right into his stomach. Goku let out a heavy breath as he doubled over and she sent an elbow into his neck. " Ha! I finally turned the tables back in my favor." She smirked and walked to the panel and switched off the gravity. "You really should recognize a bluff when you see one, Kakarott."

Goku sat up rubbing his belly grinning. "You got me that time. Your movements are getting better... but I still think we need some more time under the hundred." He stands up wincing and falling right back down. His clothes were in tatters and his body bruised. Vega was worse… though she put up a good front he could tell she was dead on her feet.

"Toss me a bean, will yah Vega? I don't wanna get back in that tank."

"Suit yourself Kakarott." She reached into the pouch of beans and tossed him one and then crunched on one herself. Instantly her broken wrist mended… her bruises vanished, and her headache gone. "Do they grow these in large supply? They seem to come quite in handy and will definitely aid us in the upcoming battles. If we ever find ourselves tangled in battle they'd be good to keep ahold of."

"Unfortunately according to Korin he can only grow so many at a time. It takes time and lots of effort to grow them. Lucky for us he's stacked up some over the years." Goku took the bag from her and tightened the string before putting it on his belt.

Vega's cheeks went rid when their hands brushed and she instantly pulled away and backed up into the computer. "Stop getting so close to me, Kakarott!"

"Hmmm? Why?" He looked confused leaning in and Vega scooted up higher on the panel… the window screen of the ship zooming up giving them a 360 Degree view of space.

"Because…" She put a hand on his chest blushing. "Because…" He sniffed her and she knew what was going on. She cursed and grabbed his face squeezing his cheeks and shoving his head away. "Kakarott get a hold of your instincts and urges, this is gonna get you in trouble with your wife."

"Huh? What?" His eyes changed… as if he had been snapped out of a trance. "What are you talking about? What will?"

The fool, he didn't even realize what he was doing. The man was completely unaware of what his body was making him do… perhaps sharing a ship was a dangerous idea in the first place. "I curse the day that robbed you of your Saiyan knowledge. That amnesia is making you difficult to live with… it's bad enough you look like your brother but I don't need you acting like him too!"

He seemed surprised by the comment. He took his time analyzing the situation. Vega was still sweaty and tousled from their fight, and yet she'd lost the fire… the challenge that had been in her eyes. Instead it was replaced by a new look, one he hadn't seen since she'd been pregnant with Xena.

"You need to relax, Vega. You're gonna stress yourself out before the fight even starts." He reached out and he saw her eyes close tight. He stroked her hair and she shook, the fingers drifted down to her face and no one was more surprised than she was when she found herself nuzzling the comforting hand. Goku felt a tear drip down and when those beautiful black eyes opened…

"Kakarott…" she called his name, and he was gone. Losing all common sense he broke the distance and his body pressed to her his mouth hovering above and the free hand gathering her up at the waist. She was limp in his arms when his mouth took hers.

The kiss was gentle at first… soft and teasing.. .as if to merely taste. Vega made a noise of helplessness and Goku couldn't help but take more. He'd always been a glutton for flavors… food was his delight… but now he found he enjoyed something far more tasty. Vega's mouth was an utter banquet filled with flavors and tastes that he hadn't known existed until now. Her tongue slithered over hers and he held her even closer.

"Mnng Kakammmmmph!" Vega tried to push against him her mind slowly becoming a slave to his dominating aura. Why was this happening again? How could she let him take her so easily? Her body was a slave to his, too lost in the pleasure of his touch and taste.

Her hands fell and she placed them at her sides on the control panel. Her palm pressing the button for the gravity and she gasped as the weight hit her suddenly and without warning. She fell atop of him the two of them pressed loins to loins, and chest to chest. She breathed heavy over him, her hands struggling to push herself up and off Goku.

She opened her eyes and looked down at his face. He seemed… dazed. "Kakarott, why did you have to g o and do that? What the hell are you gonna tell your wife?"

"Well," he started and his face turned confused and conflicted. "I don't know."

"Idiot… you made your choice. You chose to bed and mate a human, so you are gonna gave to live with the-"

"What do you mean by mating?" He cut her off with the question.

"What do I… you fool you married her didn't you? You had a child with her didn't you? You must be mated as well… you marked her as yours!"

"Marked?"

"Ugh you and your lack of Saiyan knowledge." She yanked her hair from her neck and shoulder. "Here!" She pointed to the spot.. the spot where Radditz had failed to mark her.. .and where she had refused to let him. "You bit her here didn't you… there should be a scar."

"No, no I didn't do that with Chichi."

"You didn't?" Vega's eyes widened in shock.

"She has no mark… I didn't know I was supposed to do that." He touched the spot his fingers stroking and making her tense up. He sat up and held her down on his lap his fingers dropping to take hold of her waist. "So all I do is this?"

He leaned in and his mouth touched and Vega gasped and wriggled in his hold her hands pressing to his chest. "Wait, no Kakarott DON'T!"

He pushed her down to the floor, bells and warning whistles going off in Vega's head as his mouth he kissed and lathered the spot on her neck. What the hell was the matter with him? Why was he doing this? This wasn't normal!

The teeth sank in and Vega's body went rigid and she felt the burning seal of his teeth engraving her as his.

"KAKAROTT!"

_~End of Dream~_

Vega shot out of bed shaking. Her breath came out in heavy pants. Her hands went straight to the shoulder as it burned. She felt the skin... and feeling no mark she sighed with relief. "Just a dream"

She tossed the covers off and jumped when she realized another body was in with her. Kakarott lay sprawled out snoring away, his arm draped over his belly and his legs tangled with sheets. His faces as pure and innocent as the day she met him. A frown grazed her lips. "What the hell are you doing in my bed? I bet you're the reason I had that dream."

She put a hand to his chest to push him off and suddenly froze. The hand that had been resting took hers and she felt her heart to a little skip. Her cheeks flushed. "Kakarott…"

"Mmmph, hungry…" He drooled happily and took the hand and opened his mouth to take a bite and Vega gasped and she punched him in the face.

"STUPID CLOWN GET OUT OF MY BED!"

"GAH!" Goku held his face and rolled out of bed holding his cheek. He sat up and looked at a raging Vega. "What was that for?"

"Fool what the hell were you doing in my bed? Don't you have your own?" She snarled at him rubbing her hand on her sleep pants.

"Well yeah, but," He pouted still holding his injured cheek. "You looked like you were having a hard time sleeping so I went to check on you. You seemed calmer when I was around so I stayed to make sure you were okay."

That statement had her heart skipping again, and her cheeks flushing. She paused in her reaction before scoffing and tossing a pillow at him. "Idiot, I don't need your cuddling and coddling, I'm not some helpless child with nightmares to chase away. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah but-"

"Just forget it Kakarott… now since we're both awake go get dressed and ready to train. I will surpass you today! Mark my words!"

Goku frowned and walked out of the room grumbling. "Yeah, yeah, you say that everyday."

Vega watched him leave pouting like a cute child. She couldn't help but let a smile graze her lips and a small laugh escape. "Silly git…" she held her neck again… and her smile dropped. The dream had been so real and vivid, she could have sworn it was real.

"_You seemed calmer when I was around…" _

Kakarott's words made her belly churn and she gasped. "No, no, not him! Anyone but him!" She held her head shaking it. "I refuse to believe that that clown of a saiyan is my destined mate! That's ridiculous!"

"What's ridiculous?" Goku popped his head back in his naked chest wet from having quickly rinsed off. He was answered with yet another pillow to the face.

"Your constant need to smother me is ridiculous! I'm gonna beat the crap out of you today Kakarott!" Yes…yes take her anger and frustrations out in training. Once she surpassed him she was sure these absurd urges to mate with Kakarott would go away.

…Hopefully.

_**Sorry sorry sorry! Don't hurt me I know it took me so long to update but halfway into the chapter I decided to toss in the Vega/Kakarott action and had to rewrite it so it would flow better. That's the problem with doing this chapter by chapter, you get ideas suddenly popping up and struggle to find a place for it to fit! Hopefully this makes up for the lateness though!**_

_**Next Chapter: Unwanted Company**_


	7. Unwanted Company

Misconstrued

Summary: Her world had turned upside down since the day Vega, Princess of all Saiyans finally up rose against Frieza and escaped to Earth. Though now her child is six years old, growing stronger day by day, she wonders if she'll ever be able to defeat the evil tyrant. Unbeknownst to her Nappa has betrayed her and the Saiyan race to save his own life and now makes his way to lure the Saiyan Princess out into the open for Frieza to grab hold once again.

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 7: Unwanted Company**_

The lights of the city flickered on one by one as the sky darkened. The pastel purples darkened to rich deep blues until they went black as Xena's eyes. The stars were missing amongst the scene, but all in all it made a pretty picture.

"Hey Balthier, how come you can't see stars here like we can on Earth?" The tiny princess glanced back. The male was tending to one of Gohan's many bruises. The training had been perilous but it was kid stuff compared to what she and Gohan go through in their training sessions with Vega and Piccolo.

"It's because of the city lights. Because our city lights shine so bright our eyes play tricks and they cloud out the stars in the sky."

"So it's true then what my mom and Uncle Goku always says. We can't always rely on our eyes because they play tricks on us. We have to rely on all our senses. Right?" She looked back up at the sky. "So even though I can't see the stars... I can sense them."

"That's exactly right. Each star has its own unique energy pattern... you can't feel the differences when you're so far away, but up close you can feel the vibrating heat of the boiling gases that create them." Balthier explained patting Gohan's leg and letting the little Saiyan up. Gohan rushed over to Xena and joined her in staring up at the sky.

"Just like our parents... even though we can't sense them or see them, we know they're there."

"Frieza too..." Xena said dimly her lips turning to a frown. "It's hard not to be able to sense his evil spreading around us." To Xena it was like a blanket, thick and large tangling your body as he tried to tuck you in so tight that you suffocate.

"My men have been getting reports back about this Frieza... we've located the planet he's currently using, it's a day's journey from here, I'm surprised he hasn't come sniffing." Balthier packed away the first aid kit.

"Maybe he already has... but he's too busy looking for us to care." After all, the tyrant had spent how many years searching for her mother? If that Nappa guy had just kept his mouth shut, then they could have still been living peacefully on Planet Earth.

"I hope he doesn't find us," Gohan said with a slight shiver. "We're nowhere close to mastering the fusion technique. Our dance moves are still way off."

"It's because you keep bending your fingers."

"No it's because your arms are never straight!"

The two of them butted heads growling and Balthier could see the slight sparks of annoyance flare causing him to laugh a little. He pried them apart. "Relax you two, I'm sure we have plenty of time to get ALL of your techniques right."

Or so he thought... as if to taunt his optimism there was a straight harsh whistle in the air. Xena's eyes turned back to the outside and she saw a glimmer appear and frowned. "That's not a star..." She then sensed the power and her eyes widened at the size of it.

"That's a person!"

"It's Frieza! He's found us! Who else could have a power this massive?" Gohan said in a shudder and hid behind Balthier. "We have to get out of here."

"For once I agree with you Gohan, we can't let him find us." She looks to Balthier. "Will you come with us?"

"No..." Balthier said simply staring down at the two with fierce glares. "I agree you two should leave, but I will stay and fight as will the rest of my kind"

"No! You don't understand Frieza is a terrible person he'll kill you!" Gohan tugged on his shirt. "Come with us Balthier! You have to live! Whose gonna teach us the Fusion technique? Whose gonna help us save the Earth?"

"Gohan... let him go." Xena said surprisingly calm. Her heart was skidding in her chest. This entire situation had just flipped over their heads. She didn't know what to do or what to say but it seemed certain that Balthier was determined to stay.

"Xena... you're just gonna let him get killed?"

"No, but we can't make him leave his people against his wishes." She glanced to the window and more dots colored the sky crashing down through the atmosphere. "This isn't good, looks like Frieza brought a small army of people. and each one has a high powerlevel."

"Do you really think a man like Frieza would want back up?"

"More than likely they're an audience, not a back up crew." Xena explained as she gathered up their belongings, a few souveniers and the scouter they had swyped from the leftovers of Nappa's pod. Balthier led the way through the corridors, people were panicking around them preparing for battle. She saw the distraught faces of women as all the men suited up and spoke false words of encouragement. Each man was preparing to lay down their lives to protect their city and planet.

Xena couldn't understand why there as an sickness in her belly. She wanted desperately to throw up at the clear separation of genders. There was one thing about her race that she loved and that was no matter the gender you were expected to fight... although women seemed to still hold the short end of the stick in power. There was never any doubt in her mind that if Gohan could put true focus into his training he could be far more powerful than herself. She'd seen too many little hiccups in their training to prove her theory false.

"Xena look out," Gohan shouted but it was too late. Xena smacked face first into a wall not realizing a turn. She grunted and rubbed her nose and glared back at Gohan.

"Damn it, Gohan!"

"I tried to warn yah!" Gohan held his hands up in defense.

"That's not the point, y-you idiot!" She said in a teary voice. Suddenly she didn't feel like running. She wanted to prove herself now. To Balthier who showed Gohan special attention, to Gohan who was still oblivious to his power, and to herself that no matter how strong Gohan grew in strength she'd still always, ALWAYS have the upper hand. She turned tail running in the opposite direction.

"Wait! Xena where are you going? Balthier went the other way!"

"Don't follow me!"

She could hardly feel her legs anymore, she didn't know what was fueling her but she continued to run, run towards the screaming, run towards the explosions. Fire heated her face when the door spread open to let her outside. She froze her feet skidding on the dirt. She looked around bodies going up in a blaze of fire and smoke as troops stormed the keep.

"You weigh my patience Meta-Marese. I'm looking for two Saiyans, if you do not reveal them to me, and surrender your planet under Lord Frieza's name, I shall blow up this entire planet!" The tall spiky headed figure had unkindness in his eyes, a sort of challenging hunger that looked to want to feed off the entire Meta-Marese army.

His words, speaking of her and Gohan, left a sort of nagging guilt in her stomach and made her clench her teeth. "You look no farther!" Heads snapped back, Xena stood, a small child with spiky flowing hair that stuck to her sweaty face. The fire from battle burned against her back but it was nothing compared to the hatred she currently had for the group of men in front of her.

"A tail, spiky hair, yeah you're a Saiyan alright. Since you're a girl I'm gonna assume you're Vega's daughter."

"That's Princess Vega! A woman of her power and stature should be shown respect from the likes of your filth!" She stuck her nose high in the air as she casually strolled up. Though she could feel her legs shake a little she did her best to stay composed. She would not let the same thing that happened with Nappa happen again. She would stand her ground, show no fear, and whether she was killed or kidnapped no longer mattered to her. She would protect these people who has helped her and Gohan, and she added wistfully, she would protect Gohan who had been more than a training partner, but also a little brother.

"Heh, sharp tongue coming from a simian child, where's the other? I was informed there were two of you."

"I regret to inform you that he's dead. We had a bad crash landing and he was never able to fully recover. Your business is with me and me only." She sad with confidence and put up her fists. "I warn you though; I'm not weak like him. I've been through far more intense training, and I no longer have my guard down. That little slip up with Nappa was a mistake, one I won't bear repeating!"

The group of them laughed. Xena's eyes scanned from one side to the other. It was a line of five, a varying range of species sizes and shapes. Her lips formed a grimace when they continued to laugh at her. As if to prove her point she launched, eying the little one she sent her foot into his head, the little bug creature, completely oblivious to her sudden attack let out a struggled choke as his neck broke then his head went flying. Eyes widened as she followed through by stomping onto his head crushing it like the bug he was. The fire lit in her eyes, and the way that Ginyu would describe her was, "demonic."

"Y-You killed Guildo! You little brat!" Reccome the largest of the brood squared off to her. "You're gonna pay for that! We can't do our super moves without our entire group!"

"Well stated, Reccome, We cannot let this act of indecency go unpunished. You're lucky kid, I can't kill you, not without Frieza's consent… but that doesn't mean I can't rough you up!" Ginyu stated touching a hand to his group member.

"The one who's gonna be roughed up is you lot!" She pointed at them.

"Do not get cocky just because you killed Guildo. He was without a doubt the weakest link."

She laughed. "Which is exactly why I did it. I don't need a little shrimp like him to waste my time and energy." She made a "come and get me" pose. She doubted she could take them all at once, but she hoped their prides would make it so they'd take her on one at a time… even then she'd probably wouldn't come out of this a winner, but that didn't mean she could squash a few more bugs on her way.

They huddled together, whispering among each other. The Meta-Marese who were either wounded or exhausted from battle sat along the sidelines, praying for a miracle.

"Alright girl, you have yourself a fight. It would seem that Reccome is your first opponent." Ginyu backed up and looked to the other members. "Burter, Jeice, you stay here in case Reccome fails, I expect one of you to send this little monkey to her knees. I'm going to have a word with the people in charge."

Ginyu rose in the air floating above the battlefield and his scouter picks up a high power level coming inside. "There we are, I do believe I found my big cheese." He flew off and Xena cursed him for slipping away, but she soon had other worries. Reccome shot forward punching her cheek and causing her to skid back and land on her but. She cursed and held in scowling at him. Reccome flipped her off, laughing.

"That was for Guildo."

"Tch, if that's the best you got you're gonna have to start crying to mommy to protect you!"

"You're the one who should be crying to Mommy! Vega is the one Saiyan fighter who had the power of an elite. If she had just let Frieza kill you he probably would have kept her in his army… but now that she's betrayed him your precious mommy is looking at a death sentence... and you're the bait that's gonna lure her straight to him!"

"Like Hell I am!" She screamed her power flying, Reccome's scouter bleeping wildly as her power raised and raised. Jeice whistle and tapped his own.

"Sneaky little twit, seems she was hiding her true power… No wonder Guildo was caught off guard."

The fight began, both forces launching. Reccome was five times her size, which gave her a slight advantage in dodging, She slipped from his punch and launched her body into his stomach her full force knocking the breath out of him. She tried desperately to remember her training both here on Meta-mars, and with her mother. Her mother's voice echoed in her head, as if telling her what to do, echoing like a PA system in her brain. She followed through, flipping from him when he landed on his back and she swirled a kick into his face, her knee burying into his strong defined jawline and she could feel the crack of bone and teeth.

"Hey come on, Reccome, you're embarrassing us! Stop toying with the child and make her squeal!"

Toying with her? Like hell she was being toyed with. She lifted herself up floating above the crumbled body, He was missing teeth now but laid there laughing at her as blood drooled out of the corner of his lips. Her heart skidded in her chest and she gasped when his hand latched onto her leg. She felt herself being slammed around, On the ground, against a brick wall and then into the air.

"Reccome KICK!" The hit to her gut had her choking out a gasp her eyes briefly went blank as she desperately tried to breathe. The moment she caught her breath she let out a scream of pain his large fist gripping tight in her hair making pins and needle stab.

"That's enough Reccome, I think she's beginning to see reason." Ginyu said holding a limp bundle under one arm. Xena's eyes slowly opened and she gasped.

"Gohan!"

"Clever of you to lie about him being here… too bad he was too stupid not to stay hidden." He held him up by the scruff of his shirt Gohan was bruised and bleeding his eyes closed. "It's too bad too, his friend put up quite a fight to defend him."

"Balthier!" Her heart ached. "You killed Balthier?"

"That I did, no order prevented me from doing so…" Reccome let go of her hair and she limply fell to the ground to her knees Reccome and the other two coming up behind to have her trapped. "Why don't you just give up?"

"No, Never, I won't let his sacrifice be in vein! I'll fight with my last breath!" She panted and stood tall. "Let Gohan go!"

"Sure kid, why not," He tossed Gohan up in the air a flare of purple energy forming in his hand. Frieza cared less for the son of Kakarott.. his goal was Vega so the little runt was of no further use to him. Xena screamed and before she could think her body was covering gohans as the surge of purple light burned into her. The pain was excrutiating and she screamed and cried. As the light dimmed she still held her cousin tears flying down her cheeks as she looked down as he slowly awoke.

"Xe-Xena… Y-You…"

"I-Idiot…" Was all she managed before the two of them fell, right into the arms of the Ginyu force.

~Vega and Goku~

Vega awoke with a shudder, her face pale and her heart aching. Something was wrong… she could feel it. There was a sickness in her gut that made her want to puke her guts out. She pulled away the covers, ignoring the fact Goku had once again slid in and was snoring happily beside her. She sat on the edge holding her face in her hands waiting for the trembling and queasiness to stop.

"Xena…"

_**I have no excuses for the late updates. I will simply ask for patience from my readers! *bows for forgiveness* Please keep reading! **_

_**Next Chapter: Cruelty knows no bounds **_


End file.
